


It's Late

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide, brians sleezy, but the elements are there, dont feel bad for him in this, oh shit, seriously why did i do this?, the non con isnt heavy, this has nothing to do with the real members, trust me - Freeform, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: But it was too late.Brian was gone- and everything was much too late.It was over.





	It's Late

 The house was still, Brian noticed. The rain pattered against it harshly, the trees waving in its direction and clacking against the brick, but it was unbothered. There was no screeching of children, no laughing of the adults inside, the entire thing was sadly;

 Bleak.

 Brian was motionless on the old porch for a long while, staring into the mahogany door. He could barely bring his hand up to knock, but after almost five minutes of nothing, did. 

 It took maybe half a minute, but the door was opened. The glow of the bright yellow lights inside felt welcoming- but maybe even more so- was the gaze of his best friend, Roger Taylor. Brian was put at ease to see Roger’s small smile.

 “Hey, Bri.” Roger nodded a little, and Brian shoved his hands in his pockets. 

 His hair may be grey, his face may be wrinkled, but deep inside he was still the cautious little 21 year old he was when they met. 

 “Hey, Rog. Can I come in?” He asked, and Roger’s face moved minutely. His eyebrows furrowed for half a second, eyes searching Brian’s face, head tilting just barely.

 “Uh- Well… Bri it’s… it’s late…” He spoke softly, and Brian’s face dropped.

 “I know- please. Please, Rog, I know it’s late. Please, just let me in.” 

They weren’t talking about the stars that twinkled above them anymore.

 “Just… Hold on, okay? I’m going to make sure Sarina’s asleep.” Brian nodded, and was left alone in the rain once again.    
  


“ _ I love you.” The words came out thick, and sweet, like honey. Brian drawled them out slowly, right into Roger’s ear. Said blonde was laid out underneath him, eyes red, incapable of speaking back to Brian. He mumbled something in return, and Brian kissed him gently. _

_ Brian pulled away, and looked Roger up and down. He took notice in the fact that they were both shitfaced, and stood up. _

_ “I love you, s’much.” Brian drawled out again. Roger stared up at him, heavy lidded. “Never.. Leave.. You, Rhogger.” Brian fell back down on top of his best friend. A- _

 

 “Alright, C’mon then.” Brian was pulled out of the memory, and he looked at the face a few years too old. He realized again where he was.

 “Oh- Right. Thank you.” Brian nodded, and followed Roger inside. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up. “Bigger than High Street.” Brian commented about Roger’s house, and Roger looked confused once again.

 “Uh- well, yeah. Can afford it, now.” He cleared his throat, and stayed in a whisper while he left to the kitchen and Brian followed, “What is this about, May? It’s not everyday you come to my doorstep.” Brian sighed.    
  
 “I know. And..” Roger started making them some tea, and Brian leaned against the corner. “Well… I wanted to..” Roger turned to face him, mirroring in and leaning against the counter opposite.

 “No, Don’t answer. I know why you’re here. You’re going to try to convince me to come with you, again, is that it?” Brian looked hurt, but it was partially true. He started at the ground guiltily. 

 “My god, Brian. I can’t believe this. It’s been so long since we’ve spoken- And that’s why you come over? To fucking pull this shit? Again? Forget it. I’m not doing it.   
  
 “Roger- Stop. You know that’s not the only reason I came.”   
  
 “Then what is it? You want something that wasn’t ever there? You want to move in  _ here? _ I have a wife, Bri. We both have wives. And Kids. And-”

 “And I love you.”   


 “Tough shit!”    


 “Listen, Roger. Please, just listen. I know it’s late. I know.” Brian was tearing up, and Roger crossed his arms. “Please. One night. I just want to make it up to you. Don’t leave me like this, Rog.” He hiccuped, and Roger frowned. If out of pity, or out of love, neither man was sure, but Roger stepped forward and pulled Brian into a hug. He allowed Brian to cry on his for a short while.

 “It is late. You’re right.” Roger sighed, playing with Brian’s grey curls absently. “It’s so fucking late, Bri. We’ve been trying to work this out for..”

 “40.” Brian supplied, and Roger sighed softly.

 “40 fucking years of this bullshit. It’s not.. It’s not going to happen, Brian, I don’t know what to tell you. I can’t live with you- I can’t be committed to you- it’s not what I need. And you need to accept that.”   
  
 “Roger, p-please. Please. Just give this one last chance. I know I have what it takes. You told me- you’ve told me you love me. Maybe it’s..” 

 “Brian. Please. Stop hurting yourself like this. It’s no good. Please go back home, and stop thinking about me. Just… It’s not going to work…” Roger pulled away, and stared into Brian’s eyes. Brian looked at him, searching for a different answer, and then

    Brian kissed him, throwing his body into Roger’s, he kissed him desperately. Roger pushed him away, eyes the size of dinner plates. He stared and Brian, and shook his head slowly.

 “Where… Where do you get off? What made you think that was okay?” Roger spoke in a whisper.

 “All I need is one more chance, Rog-” 

 “No!” Roger spoke louder now, yelling. “Where the fuck do you get off? What the hell is wrong with you?” Brian winced at the tone in Roger’s voice, and just took the screaming.

  “I want you out. Out of my house!” 

 “Roger, ple-”

 “ **Out.** ” He commanded loudly.

 “Roggie, honey, what’s.. What’s happening? Why’s Brian here?” Sarina had woken up, and Roger walked over to her. He kissed her softly, all signs of previous aggression melted away.   
  
 “Nothing, Love, please go back to sleep.” Roger glared at Brian, whose tears and begun rolling down his face. Brian nodded silently, finally taking the message. He walked over to his coat, and put it on.

 “You’re going to regret this, Roger. Please. Think about it.” Brian stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

The rain hit his face, masking the tears, and he stared at his lonely car. This was it. It was over. 

 

Brian got in, looked at the house one last time, and drove away. 

He drove, and drove, past his exit, past the country, out to the ocean. He had driven for hours, the rain had stopped. Brian starred out at the ocean in front of him.

And drove off of the pier. 

As his car began to sink, he saw the text message pop up on his phone,

 

_ “I’m sorry for last night. I’m stopping by.” _

 

But it was too late.

Brian was gone- and everything was much too late.

It was over.


End file.
